This is a nationalization of PCT/SE00/01105 filed May 29, 2000 and published in English.
This invention relates to a lifting sling or lifting harness to be used for raising a disabled person from a sitting position to a standing position by means of a lifting device, which lifting device has two attaching points, there being a distance between the two paints, which corresponds to the breadth across the shoulders of a person to be lifted, each attaching point having a hook, on which a belt can be hooked via four bands attached to the belt in such a way that the belt surrounds the person overlapping on the breast under breastheight, whereat the bands consist of two straps, which cross each other on the breast and thereafter each strap passes through one ring means fastened to the belt and further consists of two lifting bands, each of which are fixed to the belt on a place, which corresponds to the chestside of the person, whereby the person is lifted by the lifting device with the point of application situated on the person""s breast by that one strap and one lifting band is hooked on each hook.
A lifting harness or lifting sling of this kind is known from e.g. SE patent application 9900895-5. The object of the invention is to increase the lateral stability for the person when being in the critical break between the sitting position and the standing position. This object is achieved by the invention as it is stated in the enclosed claims